Various cartons have been produced for use in containing goods to be sold in retail stores. Usually the goods are removed from the cartons, and at least one such product is displayed in a showcase or display shelf. In many instances, displays are provided for use with the goods to indicate the product, and usually the price for which the product is being sold. The present device lies in the provision of a carton which may be used to contain the product, and which may also serve as the display for the product once the carton has been opened.